


Cold, Dark, Scared.

by Mocha_Flavored_Jelly_Beans



Series: Hi, Have you met ME?! [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU human, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocha_Flavored_Jelly_Beans/pseuds/Mocha_Flavored_Jelly_Beans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Drabblet of Jack & Pitch because they are wonderful.<br/>Pitch loves Ice-skating. Jack takes Pitch's clothes off. (lol Calm down there are no sexuals)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold, Dark, Scared.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gespenst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gespenst/gifts), [JustAnotherStarkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherStarkid/gifts).



> Gifted to the two who were nice enough to comment on the last installment and request some of Pitch's POV :)

_Cold, Dark, Scared._

_-By Mocha Flavored Jelly Beans_

_Man thinks he’s so great and inventive, but nature is perfectly capable of making its own beauty, isn’t it?_ Pitch thought, as he stood there, marveling.He was at the edge of the forest; tall proud trees, a blanket of snow, and a beautiful frozen pond that simply looked too surreal not to investigate. The sky was a dusty gray, the moon just visible over the line of trees, it was nearly night, Pitch’s favorite time.

He had his ice skates and he was ready.

He and his mother had just moved to the sleepy town of Burgess a week prior to this trip. He’d heard, on one of about a million shopping trips to pick up things his mother forgot, about the pond and how the children would be skating on it soon, because it had just started to freeze.

He’d been determined to find it and skate on it, because this town was nothing short of dull and skating was the only creative outlet he had. Ice was the only place where Pitch felt he could really breathe.

He took a deep breath of winter air and exhaled with a low, happy sigh. This part, he could get used to, even if he hated everything else.

He sat in the snow to lace up his skates and marveled just a little bit more over how beautiful it was out here.

He got up, dusting himself off, and slid onto the ice.

It was blissful, he skated slowly around the edge for a time, picking up speed and spiraling his way into the center. He wanted to make a pattern of ringlets, which would look like ripples in the frozen surface. His art.

The sound he heard, though foreign to his ears was unmistakable. The ice in the center hadn’t frozen through, and it was cracking under his weight. He tried to stop moving immediately, the momentum from his glide taking him a little further. Too far. He stood still, tried to not even breathe.

 He was scared, _very_ scared, but tried to tell himself not to freak out, lest he make it worse.

The cracking stopped, and he knew that if he didn’t get off of the ice, he would be stuck there, he took a hesitant step forward, and instantly regretted it. He heard the ice shatter a second before he felt the cold rush over his body, and into his mouth, up his nose. Instinctively, he tried to breathe in and swallowed the water which was rushing everywhere. He couldn’t find the hole he’d fallen through. He was starting to panic when his hands brushed the underside of ice, turning to fists trying in vain to break it. Pitch was trapped and he knew it. He felt helpless, but continued to fight, he didn’t want to die, but the damned hole could be in any direction. His fall left him disoriented, he didn’t know which way to look and he didn’t have _time_.

Pitch could feel his sternum convulse, much like having the hiccups, as his body searched for air, his lungs filling with water. _Burning_.

Everything was dark blue and gray, and it started to go black, he was going to pass out. He made one last feeble attempt to pound the ice with his fist as he dived recklessly into unconsciousness. Cold, dark, and scared.

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_ **

When he came to he was just as disoriented as he had been under the ice. His throat hurt, and so did his chest.

 Pitch was lying on his side, and he’d swallowed a lot of water, he was certain of this because he felt it spilling out of him as he vomited onto the snow.

_Snow?_

He was alive. He didn’t have the energy to do much more than smile about it, but he kind of wanted to scream his thankfulness. He hadn’t been ready to die. Breathing hurt, but he wasn’t going to stop sucking in air, he was too grateful for it.

He rolled unto his back, and there was a person above him speaking. He was all blue eyes, sparkling teeth, and dripping wet hair. Pitch tried to focus, and stop his shivering which was becoming violent and painful.

“Are you okay? You fell through the ice and I saved you! I’m Jack. You’re gonna be fine. We gotta get you warm.” He smiled crookedly down at him.

Pitch tried to grab the boy’s wrist as he peeled Pitch’s clothes off, but he was too weak, his hands were shaking, as was the rest of him. He was so cold.

 Pitch couldn’t speak either, he coughed painfully when he tried.

 He didn’t understand, and he didn’t feel well. He thought he might pass out again, or throw up some more.

 He didn’t want to be stripped, he felt vulnerable enough already and he didn’t think being naked in the snow and drenched in cold water was a good idea. He wanted to tell Jack so badly.

When his clothes were off, Jack covered him with something, tucking it underneath him, dimly Pitch thought it was a blanket and wondered where it had come from.

He felt Jack rub him vigorously all over, probably trying to get his blood flowing, with one hand while he spoke into a phone with his other.

“Ambulance will be here soon. How do you feel?”

Pitch just shook his head he couldn’t talk right now and he felt like crap. He wanted to rest; closing his eyes, Pitch felt himself falling into unconsciousness again, though much more slowly this time.

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_ **

That _smell_.

Pitch would recognize it anywhere; it was the cold scent of disinfectant that they used in just about every hospital he’d ever been in. He’d been a skater for a long time and had suffered many injuries; mostly broken bones and twisted ankles, but there was the time he’d found himself with a concussion after he’d fallen backwards and his head had met the ice in a sickening blow. He’d passed out for that too.

He could hear the monitor beeping, and he saw instantly that he had a needle in his arm (Pitch was glad he hadn’t been awake for _that_ ). He ripped the wires out of his nose; he could breathe on his own, _thanks_.

He felt distinctly uncomfortable under the sheets, and found that they had given him a catheter. He exhaled through his nose, frustrated.  His mom was going to freak out and he didn’t want to deal with any of this, he’d only wanted a few moments peace, and instead he nearly killed himself.

He remembered the boy with the blue eyes, he’d said his name was Jack and Pitch knew he had pulled him through the ice and saved his life. He was surprised to find himself alone in the room.

He pressed the red button for a nurse when one didn’t immediately appear the second he woke up. And where was his mother? And the boy who saved him?

“Glad you’re finally awake, your friend _really_ wants to come see you!” The nurse told him, her smile as bright as her colorful scrubs. She walked over, chart in hand, checking his vitals and handing him a cup. Her name was Toothiana, which Pitch might have thought was weird if his full name wasn’t Kozmotis Pitchiner.

“Gatorade.  You’re a little dehydrated.” She told him, smiling like this was good news.

“We’ll let him come in, because he’s really persistent, but the doctor’s going to come in soon to draw more blood and he’ll have to leave.” The nurse told him, placing a hand on his shoulder, as though to calm him when he wasn’t the one being ‘persistent’. He knew it was Jack and was glad for the chance to thank him.

Pitch tried to laugh, which hurt his throat when Jack walked in carrying flowers and a ‘Get Well Soon’ Balloon. Jack himself, did laugh, placing the items on the table next to Pitch’s bed.

“Glad you’re finally awake; I’ve been here all night.” Jack told him with mock annoyance, sitting down comfortably on the bed, next to Pitch’s propped up ankle, he was pretty sure he’d twisted it.

Pitch smiled widely, it was like they had been friends forever and not just the last thirty seconds. Pitch drank some Gatorade, though it tasted like sweat, it helped to soothe his throat, and he wanted to speak.

“Thanks for pulling me out, my name is Pitch.” He tried to hold out his arm and was stopped by the IV’s cords. He rolled his eyes, and Jack smiled.

“Yeah, I know who you are, I had to look through your wallet so I could tell the paramedics your name, _Kozmotis_.”

Pitch wasn’t in the mood for playful banter; he’d drowned today, after all. He simply stuck up his middle finger at Jack who took the hint and said nothing about his real name after. Though he did laugh.

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_ **

The doctors kicking him out at regular intervals to draw blood and/or poke and prod at Pitch, and Jack leaving to find food or use the restroom, were the only times Jack wasn’t a constant companion that day. Pitch’s mother had come to make sure he was alright (she’d been there before but had gone home to sleep) and worry over him (embarrassingly) and still Jack stayed. He even stayed through all the times Pitch had fallen asleep (a side effect from whatever was in his IV).

 They watched TV, he berated Pitch for skating on the ice when it wouldn’t be ready for another two weeks (everyone, apparently, knows that!), Jack made sure he ate the disgusting hospital food and drank his sweaty tasting Gatorade to ‘keep his strength up’, promising that if Pitch didn’t complain anymore, Jack would take him somewhere with good food when they sprung him.

They talked a lot, mostly Jack because Pitch’s throat was killing him. They laughed a lot too (which hurt his chest, but that didn’t stop him) and Pitch was glad to make his first friend in his new town.

When Pitch finally was allowed to leave the hospital, Jack told him he was glad to go home and have a shower, and Pitch didn’t bother pointing out that if anyone was filthy it was him, catheter and all. They exchanged cell numbers and Facebook names; both finding the other’s screen-names comical: Pitch Black and Jack Frost (though he told Pitch his last name was really Overland).

Jack left him to get dressed, telling him, “Later!” while holding up two fingers, in a peace sign. Pitch missed him immediately.

Later, when Pitch is feeling up to it and his ankle is healed, he will invite Jack to dinner to thank him properly. They will end up on the same side of the table laughing enthusiastically the entire time, they shall share a slice of chocolate cake after their meal, and argue over who gets to pay. Pitch will win and Jack will promise to get the next one. When Pitch drives Jack home that night (using his mom’s car, after swearing to be _extra careful_ ) Jack will kiss him quickly, leaving Pitch stunned, before opening the passenger door and flitting up his stairs, yelling back to Pitch a seductive ‘ _call me_!’ that makes him blush as he drives off, thinking that meeting Jack was definitely worth drowning any day.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next installment won't be black ice ... think ill try to switch it up a bit :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always greatly appreciated :)


End file.
